The Dark Lord gloats in his triumph
by Sauron the Enemy
Summary: The Dark Lord Sauron has recovered the One Ring and with it, his goal to enslave all of Arda comes near. Will the Free Peoples or the Valar stop him, or will the Enemy rule Arda?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fanfiction story contains material from both Peter Jackson's adaptations of The Lord of the Rings as well as J.R.R. Tolkien's own writings. In the film version, Saruman is a loyal servant of Sauron (contrary to the books in which he seeks to gain the One Ring for himself) and I will stick to Jackson's interpretation on him. The story begins with the attack at Amon Hen in The Fellowship of the Ring.

Chapter I: Breaking of the Fellowship

Frodo's blade shone with a bluish light as Aragorn told him: "Run. Run."

As the Ranger prepared to deal with the Orcs he was met with a sight that startled him: these Orcs were unlike any he had ever seen. They were Man-high, with goblin-faces, wielding broad swords used to bring down cavalry and their shields wore not the mark of any northern tribe of Orcs, but the Hand of Saruman!

As the man-high Orcs lunged at him, Aragorn swung his sword, mortally wounding several of them while an endless tide of others swarmed up on him. He backed away from them and up towards the ruined stairs of Amon Hen, yet he did not let his guard down and parried their attacks. With each blow another one of these foes fell down dead to the Ranger's feet, yet more still came, for Orcs were known not to give up without a fight. And what a fight it was!

As more and more of the creatures came from the woods, one of them wearing the red and white paint on his face (their captain apparently), yelled at his comrades: "Find the halflings! Ah! Find the halflings!".

Only then did Aragorn understand the Orcs' true purpose, they had not come to avenge the goblins who had fallen in Moria, nor where they mere scouts of Mordor or Isengard. They had been sent to take the hobbits! To take the Ring!

Most of the Orcs broke off from the group attacking Aragorn and towards the woods, seeking to pursue the hobbits and slay any other member of the Fellowship who might stand in their way. They had spotted Frodo already! Seeing this and hoping to keep them off the Ringbearer's tail, Aragorn leapt off the ruin's top giving out a war cry of "Elendil!" before impaling one of the Orcs. To his relief, Legolas annd Gimli had come and they as well did their best to hold the soldiers of Isengard back.

Meanwhile:

Seeing that the hulking Orcs had spotted him, Frodo hid himself behind a tree, hoping that they would pass by him. The creatures were fooled indeed, believing the hobbit to have fled deeper into the forest. As the last Orc passed by, he heard the voice of Merry calling him from the other side. Pippin and Merry were at least safe! They had hidden themselves in an old tree-bark and were telling Frodo to hide with them. But he shook his head, as he needed to leave and continue his quest by himself.

"He is leaving." Merry said. But Pippin would not stand idle and let his friend and cousin go into harm's way so he left his hiding spot, prompting Merry to attempt to stop him, right before the Orcs spotted them and began running towards them.

"Run", said Merry to Frodo, as he and Pippin tried to attract the Orcs' attention upon themselves and give Frodo time to escape.

Most of the Orcs fell for the ruse and began following them.

Frodo quietly left his hiding spot and began running towards the river. He could hear the Orcs groaning, hissing and yelling as they pursued the hobbits: "Ssss...your dead, maggots...Saruman willl have his prize."

As he was about to reach the boat however, a long and powerful arm restrained him and as he tried to get if off, the grip tightened around his neck, before he was thrown to the ground. As he turned around he saw and tall and muscular Orc with red and white paint on his face and a bow in his hand looking down at him.

"Thought I would fell for your ruse, did ye? Well think again, halfling! Ye're lucky that Saruman needs ye alive. Hah! I do not fear him. But to anger him means to anger the Master. And none would be willing to face the Master's wrath! Don't try using yer little letter-knife on meh, halfling! Don't even try!"

As the Orc came towards him, Frodo took Sting out and did the unthinkable: he managed to cut off two of the creature's fingers. However, he was not fast enough to run and the Orc quickly caught up with him.

"Ye little, rascal! I would kill ye for that if not for my orders! Ye hear meh, halfling? I do not fell pain!"he said as he grabbed Frodo by the collar of his Elven robe. The hobbit kicked the Orc in the stomach. But he didn't feel any of that, yet he did not take it very lightly. The war-painted Orc clenched his fist and hit Frodo hard, knocking him unconscious.

A few moments later:

"We have a halfling. Take the other, boys, and we'll head back to Saruman and be richly rewarded!"said the red and white war-painted Orc.

"How? There are three of these nasty Shire-rats?" asked another.

"Doesn't matter. Saruman's orders were only to bring them back alive and unspoiled." said the war-painted Orc.

"And what if they aren't the ones we're supposed to bring back to Isengard? Saruman won't be pleased. And neither will the Dark Lord!"

"Enough. Ye think ye give me orders? Do ye forget who is captain here? Meh! And I say we bring them back to Saruman as he had instructed. At least he will get some information from them. He'll get something out of these little rascals! I command here, Lugdush!" said the first voice.

Lugdush bowed his head and said in his deep voice:"Very well. You're the boss here not me, cap'n."Before snorting:"But there's some warrior out there killing the boys. They won't get to the halflings if we don't do something about him, cap'n. You need to do something about him!". Before snorting: "For you said you were the cap'n here!"

The war-painted Orc took out his bow and took out the first arrow. Black feathers were specific of Orc chieftains, Saruman had told him. The wizard had also remarked that they had poisoned tips that would kill the target slowly, to the pleasure of the archers. As he thought on it he immediately took a delight in the idea of testing Saruman's gift on the Gondorian warrior. A crude smile formed on his face as he put in the arrow...and shot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Road to Isengard

2 days later after the Attack at Amon Hen:

A noise woke Frodo up. The sound that was supposed to be a laughter. But it rather resembled a growl than laughter.

"Remember, boys, when Gartopsh first took up his sword. Poor fool took it and swung it like the fool he was and almost cut off Lugdush's head. He almost got old Saruman too!"

The last comment was met with laughter from all the five man-high Orcs that stood near the fire.

"I still have a cut near my neck"said Lugdush before snorting to Gartopsh:"Gartopsh, old lad, tell us how did you fought with the Gondorian. Come on, tell us."

"Well...",began Gartopsh,"... that filthy Man was no horse-man, lads. He wielded that sword with so much power and I could already feel an aura of dread surrounding him when I saw him. He moved swiftly like...like a ghost. And with each blow laid one of our boys down. Poor Sargush was one of the lucky ones. He only lost an arm. Hayan's throat was slit by the Gondorian's dreaded sword. Sargulk and Hoaran were also felled down with ease. I tell you lads, that's the work of some Elvish demon or something... So where was I...oh yes, he moved swifly like a ghost. Stroke like a devil. I saw him face to face. I lunged at him with my blade in hand, but lucky bastard swung that shiny sword of his and hit me in the head. (Laughter from the other Orcs). And when I tried to get up, one of those little rascal halflings' stones hit me in the head and knocked me unconscious. (More laughter from the Orcs)I would have laid there still if not for Lurtz. The bastard grabbed me and threathened to kill me. If not for Uglúk, Lurtz would have cut off my ears (The Orcs laugh again). Lurtz is a smug bastard. He'll take all the glory for himself once we get back to Isengard."

"Careful, Gartopsh. Ye would not want cap'n Lurtz on yer tail. Still yer right. We carry the halflings on our backs not him. Though I hope he doesn't hear us now."

"Oh, I think he heard it already."said a voice which startled all of the Orcs and made them fearfully turn to the speaker.

"Ca-ca-cap-...Cap'n, oh cap'n, we did not know you were there!" said one of the Orcs.

Frodo himself froze: the red and white war-painted Orc that had took him prisoner was none other than captain Lurtz himself. He and Uglúk had left for a while to see if the other Fellowship members had caught up with them. The hobbit could clearly see the anger boiling in Lurtz as he said: "Ye think yer worthier than meh? Come an prove it!"

Sargush, the one-armed Uruk, rose up, but as he was about to take up his heavy mace, Lurtz beheaded him with one swift strike.

"Let him be an example to ye all! Now get up, maggots! Take the halflings. Saruman is waiting for us." said Lurtz as the whole company rose up.

As Lugdush took Frodo from the ground and put him around his shoulders, the hobbit could see Merry and Pippin as well! Merry had an open wound on his head, apparently from one of the Orcs' fist when they kidnapped him. Pippin saw him as well, and Frodo could see the relieved face as Lugdush brought him near the others.

"At least", said Pippin, "at least we're all together. But what are they going to do with us? Why haven't they killed us already, Frodo?"

"From what I heard, they have been sent to take us to Isengard. If Saruman finds the Ring, then he will give it to Sauron, for from what Gandalf told me that horrible wizard seeks to earn his dark master's favour."

"Enough talk, rascals! Lurtz is already mad. He'll kill us for letting you talk freely. You're lucky that Saruman and the Master need you alive. For now." said Lugdush in his deep voice.

_Meanwhile:_

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sam were chasing after the Orc company. The Ranger were uncertain where the Orcs were taking the hobbits. But to Mordor? No, it was too far away and even Sauron himself knew that. They were certainly in the service - or at least allied with - Saruman. They might try take them to Isengard or perhaps the Dark Lord had already sent one of the Ringwraiths to fetch Frodo, Merry and Pippin and bring them to his Dark Tower.

"I see them, they are half day ahead of us already!" said Legolas.

"They'll get to the Gap of Rohan before we do." agreed Gimli.

"Aragorn, why did they take Mr. Frodo, Merry and Pippin prisoners? What do they seek to gain by doing this?" asked Sam.

"I would say they do not seem to have come to avenge the goblins we slew in Moria. Rather to take our friends captives. I suspect that Saruman has sent them to regain the Ring for Sauron. But where are they taking them, I do not yet know. We shall camp here for tonight. There is a long road before us tomorrow." said Aragorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: Gap of Rohan

1 day later

The Orcs had already reached the Gap of Rohan and were nearing the end of their journey. As they ran through a rocky hill, the Orc in the front raised his hand to halt the company.

Pippin could see several Orcs, smaller and crook-legged that left their hiding spot behind the rocks and came down towards the company. One of them, a reddish-brown Orc was face to face with the Orc second-in-command of the scouts.

"You're late. Our Master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now!" said the crook-legged Orc, who seemed to be the captain of the Orcs wearing a small red eye emblem on their clothes. Frodo told Pippin that they were apparently from Mordor.

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize! We will deliver them." said the larger Orc with blonde-gray hair.

"Check on Merry." said Frodo to Pippin.

"Merry. Merry." asked Pippin with no answer. The open wound one Merry's forehead had affected his friend. He needed water or something quick to make him better. But how? Then he saw the Orc called Arhuan drinking from a bottle. Somehow, Pippin found the courage to address these terryfying captors: "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please."

"Really?" added sarcastically Lurtz.

"Give him some medicine, boys." added Uglúk, the bloned-gray haired Orc.

Arhuan took the bottle of Orc-draught to Merry's lip, but the hobbit spit it out.

"Can't even drink the draught." said Uglúk and the whole company began laughing.

"Leave him alone!" said Pippin. Uglúk was startled at the hobbit's impertinence.

"You want some too, hah? If not then keep your mouth shut." said the large veteran Orc.

Uglúk returned to the front line and saw the Orc called Mauhúr smelling something.

"What is it What do you smell?" asked Uglúk.

"Man-flesh!" Mauhúr growled in his deep voice.

"They picked up our trail. Let's go!" said Uglúk and Lurtz's man-high Orcs along the Mordorians followed him.

Meanwhile in Isengard:

"The world is changing. Who now has the strength and will to stand against the armies of Isengard...and Mordor?" said Saruman as through his palantir appeared the Dark Tower and the endless hordes of Orcs of Mordor gathered upon the fortress's bridge. "To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman...and the union of the Two Towers? Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-earth." (as the Eye of Sauron appears, watching over the preparations for war).

(Orcs chop the trees and throw them to fuel the fires of the furnaces in the caverns of Isengard) "The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise! (The Isengard Orcs prepare weapons, armor and helmets, while others breed the Uruk-hai). "We shall drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the Orc!. We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will began with Rohan, for too long have these peasants stood against you! And Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."

Have your Uruk-hai captured the Shire-rats? asked the voice of Sauron.

"Yes, my lord. They have already reached the Gap of Rohan. What are your new instructions?"

See if they have the Ring. If not, interrogate them and learn of my prize's whereabouts. You have done well so far, my servant. And you have served and obeyed me like the devoted servant you are. Keep my Ring safe from the Orcs. They may serve us, but they are greedy and threacherous as I had envisioned them in their beginning. I will send one of the Nine to bring you and my Ring back to Mordor. said the mighty voice of Sauron.

"Your will is my command, Master. Be certain that I will keep it safe. Once Rohan and Gondor are no more, all shall serve you, my lord! All shall serve Lord Sauron the Great and his servant Saruman!" added the wizard. (a vision of Sauron in his armored form on his dark throne appears through the Seeing Stone, and Saruman stands at the Dark Lord's side, as his master's right hand)


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: The Orcs and Uruk-hai haven't stopped at night at the eaves of Fangorn Forest so they weren't killed by the Rohirrim Riders.

Chapter III: Saruman and the return of the White Wizard

_The following day_

Merry woke up and froze as he saw the gates of Isengard laying before the company. As soon as they had passed the gate, he froze as he saw thousands of goblins turn to look at their comrades who had returned with their prize. The Orcs approached the Tower of Orthanc, where they found Saruman waiting for them.

"I see your hunt was successful." said the wizard addressing the warriors of the White Hand before turning to the Orcs from Mordor. "Who am I to thank for the assistance in the delivering of the halflings?"

"I am chief of the Mordorians. I am Grishnákh the Captain of Barad-dúr and I have been sent by my lord the Mouth of Sauron to aid your troops. It is he who you must thank." said the red-skinned captain of the Mordor Orcs.

"Well I thank you both. And now shall I see the halflings? Bring them forth!"

Lugdush, Gartopsh and Mauhúr brought the trio forth before their lord.

"Ah, so there were three of you at the least. Gandalf was wise to hide that from us. But it didn't help him either. Now you are all in my hands. Lurtz and you Captain of Barad-dúr take them inside the tower. We shall speak there. Anything else?"

"I'm starving. We ain't ate nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" said Lugdush.

"Yeaahhh! Whyy don't wee have sssome meattt?" asked Snaga before looking at the captives."They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!" argued Uglúk.

"Do not worry yourselves with food, my friends! You shall eat and drink as you please. You have earned it!" said Saruman and he was met with cries of joy - if that they were for the hobbits could not distinguish them from the growls of beasts.

_A few hours later in the Palantir room._

"We have found this, milord. This little trinket if it's useful for anything." said Lurtz.

"If it's useful? That's what we've been after you fool!" commented Grishnákh.

"Enough. Give it to me. Ah, the One Ring to rule them all within my grasp. Our Master Lord Sauron will be most pleased to hear of it. Leave." ordered Saruman.

"What about the Shire-rats, Saruman? What about them?" asked the Captain of Barad-dúr.

"I said LEAVE!" shouted Saruman and the two captains left the room.

The wizard neared the _palantir _and put his long nails over it as he began communing with his dark master.

_What is it, my servant? _said the voice of Sauron in Saruman's head.

"The Ring, my lord. I have it." said Saruman.

_You have done well and have pleased me again, Saruman. You have become a valuable servant. More valuable than even the Nine perhaps. Now that the first phase of my scheme has ended with success you may start your campaign against Rohan._

"The preparations for this short campaign have finished, my lord. The brigands from Dunland have received our offer of help gladly and will aid me in the takeover of Rohan. The King is under my spell and my agent in Edoras is performing well. He shall deal with any opposition there. This land will be mine soon enough. It will soon be YOURS, Master!" assured Saruman.

_Later:_

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had reached the eaves of Fangorn Forest, but the Orcs had already left.

"We have lost them. Who knows where they are headed. Our friends may have died already. Who knows? It is all my fault. I am not a leader. I was never meant to be the leader Gandalf and Elrond had wanted me to be. I have failed you all."

Sam, Legolas and Gimli left their faces down and from their looks Aragorn could see that they feared the worst for their missing companions. Then out of the woods a distorsioned voice said:"Have you? Have you failed them? I would say not. You led them this far without the counsel of anyone else. You followed your heart."

A light was coming out of the woods, brighter than the sun.

"Who are you? What do you know of our quest?" asked Aragorn. Legolas put an arrow in the string of it's bow and whispered that he though the Man in white robes was Saruman.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits. They passed this way the day before yesterday. And headed West. In the hands of a company of Orcs from Isengard and Mordor." said the voice before the light slowed and the three heroes could see...Gandalf?

"Gandalf? Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman." said Legolas.

"I am Saruman." said Gandalf. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"But you fell." said Aragorn.

"Through fire... and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. But it was not the end! I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done. My name once was Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White! And I have come back to you know at the turn of the tide."


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Saruman has already began raiding the villages of Rohan. He has already amassed the army he needed to begin war with Rohan.

Chapter V: Sauron and Saruman

_In the Tower of Orthanc in the Palantir room_

"How many of you are there?" asked Saruman.

"We are the only hobbits in the Fellowship." lied Frodo.

"I ask again, how many of you has Gandalf recruited for this...this foolish attempt to oppose Sauron?"

"We told you already. It's just us." said Pippin.

Saruman stood in his black throne of iron looking down at the three halflings restrained by several of his Isengard Orcs.

"I may have trusted you, had I not known that this Fellowship involved Gandalf. What happened to him, hm? Tell me all I wish to know and I may set you free or at least ensure you're not given as food to the Orcs."

"He fell. In the darkness of Khazad-dum he fell fighting a demon made of shadows and flames." said Frodo.

"A Balrog of Morgoth? And did Gandalf defeat it?" asked eagerly Saruman, for as jealous as he was he wanted Gandalf to be humilliated and defeated by that terrible foe.

"Gandalf had attempted to keep the demon away from us and to this end he put a spell on the bridge and once that horrible creature stepped on it, the structure crumbled beneath it and it fell, only to throw it's whip and grab Gandalf with it in the abyss below."

Saruman laughed for he was glad that Gandalf was apparently no more and would not trouble him and his Master again.

"My Master Lord Sauron will be pleased to learn of this. And you say that he fell with the Balrog?" said Saruman.

"He did. That was the last we saw of him." answered Merry.

"Gandalf the Grey? I think it doesn't suit him. Rather Gandalf the Fool. Yes, that fits him right. " amused himself Saruman.

A shriek was heard and then the terrible growl of a fell beast outside the Stone-tower. Then the doors of the chamber burst open and Lurtz came in.

"Milord, a beast has come carrying a Black Rider who claims he awaits ye. Are ye aware of anything of this sort. What should I tell him?" asked the Orc.

"Tell him to wait. I will be with him shortly." said Saruman and he ordered the Orcs to take the hobbits back to the Black Rider before he entered his balcony from where he saw the army gathered to answer Sauron's summons.

He began: "A new power is rising! It's victory is at hand! Soon, the land will be filled with the blood of Rohan. March to Edoras! My fighting Uruk-hai, you do not fear pain nor death! You will taste Man-flesh! Leave none alive! Leave nothing standing! And let them know that nothing can contend with the wills of Sauron and Saruman! To war!"

He turned to see Lurtz and Uglúk behind him.

"I leave you two to command my army. You will lead and begin the assault. I have prepared bombs with blasting powder inside my Alchemy Chamber. When they are lit up, they will explode and destroy the stone walls, allowing our Uruk-hai to storm upon these Rohirrim brigands. I trust you will not fail me." he said before descending down the stairs to where the Black Rider and his Fellbeast awaited him.

_Four days later:_

Saruman stood kneeling before the Dark Throne of Barad-dúr as the armored and cloaked shadow of Sauron said: "Fell with a Balrog you say. What a fitting end for Greyhame. He shall trouble us no more. Perhaps Morgoth had done right to make these demons. They are useful and they once obeyed me as well. This one seems however to have wandered off and I was not informed of it's existence in Moria. Either it was acting on it's own accord or otherwise he had remained faithful to Morgoth. Both of them fools, for Morgoth will never return. And even if he does I have no intention of bringing him back. He is weaker than me now. Far weaker. Why would I bow to a lesser being whom I in the beginning had admired. Then he was strong and powerful and worthy to call himself Dark Lord. But now? I am the Dark Lord! The true Dark Lord! And to think that they once called me 'Servant of Morgoth'. I served Morgoth once but our goals were never aligned. He was a nihilistic mad-man who destroyed because he could not control. I however have the power and will to control Arda and thus I seek to rule it not destroy it. If he had won, we would have become rivals and I would have won in a fight, for he was weak and arrogant. That Fingolfin Elf managed to wound him. An Elf, Saruman, an Elf! Think what a Maia such as I would have done to him!"

"You would have surely beaten him, my lord." answered Saruman.

"I would have made him, a Vala, bow before me. Even Glaurung the Father of Dragons, Tevildo the Prince of Cats, Draugluin the Sire of Werewolves and Boldog the Chieftain of Orcs obeyed me and served as they served Morgoth. Only that wretched Gothmog the Lord of Balrogs rivalled me, but only in rank not in power for he feared me and in Morgoth's absence it was I who ruled Angband and even that demon would acknowledge me as his lord. I am King of the World not Morgoth! And that is why all must bow to me and worship me alone. But enough of that. You have proven yourself loyal, my servant. And I hear that Rohan is already weakened."

"Rohan will fall, my lord. Soon enough. All shall serve you and act according to your will." said Saruman.

"You deserve your reward, Saruman. You shall be my Hand when I rule Arda. " echoed the voice of Sauron.

"I thank you, my lord. " said the respectful voice of Saruman.

"You deserve it. All shall bow to us, my servant. All shall bow to ME! Middle-earth will be MINE! Arda will be MINE! It shall all be MINE!" said Sauron.


End file.
